Kiss
by Winged Bunny
Summary: It's not everyday you wake up, go to work, and suddenly your partner walks up, kisses you, then walks away like nothing happened. YxH yaoi! yatta! I'm back from hell, welcome me ppl!XD R&R k?


Disclaimer: If hell freezes over, I might own them... but last time I checked, hell is still a big hot oven... :P

**~KISS~**

Winged Bunny

It all started with a kiss. 

A kiss means nothing, the boy told himself as he stabbed the paper robotically. 

A kiss that means nothing but changed everything.

A sigh escaped from the boy's parted lips, looking down, the paper is filled by one name. 

The name of the person that caused him so much... confusion. 

The one person that managed to stir up his peaceful life... again.

It's not everyday you wake up, go to work, and suddenly your partner walks up, kisses you, then walks away like nothing happened. 

And after, continues to act like nothing really happened. 

The boy's eyebrows knotted tighter together, if possible, after he looked down.

He's been writing that name on this paper over and over, like some, some lovesick schoolgirl. Hisoka bit lightly down on his pale pink bottom lip; first of all, he's NOT a girl, and second, he's NOT lovesick........ he's just.....

Confused. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Hisoka stared at the little black box fearfully. It. Reads. Mind!

"Why can't I breath whenever I think about you." The boy's slender body slumped into the couch, "My case is so much more severe than that...."

Raise of body temperature, increased heart beat, dry throat, rush of blood to the face, uneasy feeling in the stomach.... Hisoka almost thought he's seriously ill if he didn't notice the fact that those symptoms only appear when he's near a certain idiotic, happy-go-lucky, purple eyed, sugar-loving, Tsuzuki. 

"Sounds like you are in love!" The mad scientist of EnmaCho took the liberty of seating beside the boy, and somehow managed to grin like a fox, or that cat from Alice in Wonderland.   


"What...?"

"Raise of body temperature, increased heart beat, dry throat, rush of blood to the face, uneasy feeling in the stomach.... and the inability to breathe, exact symptoms right?" The chemist pushed his glass up ward in an attempt to look professional, "it's the exact feeling I get when he....."

"If you don't believe me, go kiss him again."

Hisoka is currently in shock. 

It's not everyday you wake up and find yourself loving your partner, but the young shinigami did not brood on it longer than necessary. 

"He....?"

"Huh?"

"You just said you get the feeling when 'he'.........."

"Really?" The blonde gasped and looked perfectly innocent, this is usually the time when you just know something's up. "Gosh, You must be sitting under the sun for too long Hisoka! You are starting to hear things."

Hisoka looked out; it's a very, VERY cloudy day.

"Neee~ I need to work on my sex changing potion.... _|||"

"Watari....... = ="

"Eek! *high pitched sing-song voice* I know nothing! I know absolutely nothing~~~~!! JA!" It was always a wonder how fast a shinigami can ran when he really wanted to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fine.

Hisoka stomped down the hallway, frustrated and, just a tiny bit, he insisted, edgy. 

Fine, so what if he's body temperature raises, heart beat increases, throat dries, blood rushes to the face, stomach feels uneasy... and loses the ability to breathe whenever when he's near a certain idiotic, happy-go-lucky, purple eyed, sugar-loving Tsuzuki!

So, after 5 minutes of standing in the middle of the hallway receiving weird looks, Hisoka decided to do SOMETHING about the situation at hand. 

_"If you don't believe me, go kiss him again."_

Hisoka shrugged, not like he got anything to lose. And with that thought in mind, the young shinigami walked toward the office he shared with the purple-eyed man.

An empty plate, and a sleeping shinigami. Aren't we getting a little predictable here? Hisoka sighed, Tsuzuki is truly incorrigible..... Still, the teen couldn't stop a gentle smile from forming on his lips. 

Kneeling beside Tsuzuki's chair, Hisoka timidly leaned in, everything according to plan: Lean in, kiss, run, and think later.

_Oh my gosh, why am I doing this?_

He closed his eyes, blocking out the sound of his pounding heat, and shyly placed his lips on the other shinigami. "Here goes nothing..."

It tasted like strawberry shortcake.   
Sweet, sweet, sweet cream, and a bit sour added in by the strawberry. It tasted like.... home.

He felt happy, content, whole; at home. As if this is where he belonged: surrounded by the other man's scent, and engulfed by the feeling of security and bliss.  
  
He withdraws, opens his eyes, and finds himself staring into a warm pair of amethysts.

"Tsuzu....." The owner of the amethyst orbs silenced him with a kiss before he could finish his sentence, the man's joy and passion flowed into his body, making him feeling warm and comfy all over. 

This is where he belonged. This is bliss. 

"Tsuzuki......" Hisoka gasped for air, emerald eyes, misted over by confusion, gazing into loving amethysts. "Why? Why did u kiss me and walked away that day?"

"I wanted you to come back and return the kiss, silly~ ^ - ^"

"Baka......///////////////"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, well~ they'd make an interesting couple don't u think?" The blonde chuckled. Sitting up from the bed and rolling on top of his lover playfully, Watari planted a kiss on the other's man's lips while removing both of their glasses. 

"Don't take the wrong pair again this time, last time I had to go around all day with blurry vision! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is in my working environment?"

"It's not like you don't blow things up on regular basis........"

"HEY! That's SO insulting." The blonde pouted. "that's it! You are not getting any tonight! "

"..............." *sweatdrop*

**  
~~Owari~~**

I NEED a beta...... T_______________________________________T  
For one thing, my grammar sux like hell.... _|||||||  
Another is cos my encoding is really weird.....I should have gotten English windows stead of Chinese.......... ||||| oh well~~  
Due to my recent obsession with Fire Emblem(hector x eliwood is so CUTE!), and other things.... I have a bunch of overdue fics waiting to be finished in my computer, and I have a test on Monday that I didn't even study yet............ I feel so happy(?)~~~ T_T *dancing swan lake*  
(don't ask) 

side note.... i have no idea y... but the bold and italics are not showing properly on fanfiction.net...> 


End file.
